


Name

by supernaturallylost



Category: RDG | Red Data Girl
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, just imagine it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manatsu shows up at Miyuki's dorm with a fluffy monster hidden inside of his jacket's sleeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name

Miyuki looked at the fluffy monster with an eyebrow raised.

“What does it do?” he asked, unimpressed.

“What do you mean, Sagara?” Manatsu grinned impishly. He was tickling the furry monster’s belly as it stretched lazily across his palm. “It does everything!”

Quickly, Manatsu set the monster down on the ground and grabbed a line of string. He waved it just out of reach of the monster and laughed.

“Look, it can jump!” he said happily.

Miyuki sighed and sat down on his lower bunk of their dorm. Shaking his head, he watched Manatsu chase and pretend to be chased by the small creature.

"Can it hunt mice?" Miyuki asked seriously. "Can it chase away birds?" Under his breath, he added, "Annoying crows, for instance..."

"No, nothing like that," Manatsu smiled. "But look! It can be cute!"

Manatsu waggled his finger in front of the creature's face and then resumed running in a circle with it.

“What are you going to name it?” Miyuki asked suddenly.

Manatsu tilted his head, like he hadn’t considered this yet.

“What’s a good name for a cat?” he asked Miyuki. If anyone knew the answer, it would be Sagara.

After a few moments of watching the cat hide behind Manatsu’s leg only to jump out to sneakily attack the string, Miyuki smirked.

“You should name it Mayura.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first drabble for Red Data Girl - I plan on writing more. This was a warm-up piece. :P I just love how affectionate Miyuki is/would be with Manatsu and how he respects and even admires Mayura in spite of himself. :)


End file.
